Tragedy of love
by geelovekorea
Summary: Yeoja yang terlahir cantik dan kaya membuatnya sombong, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dan cocok dengannya. hingga akhirnya tantangan dari chingunya untuk menaklukkan hati seorang namja. disinilah yeoja itu mendapatkan karmanya. akhir yang sangat tidak diharapkannya dan tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. ONKEY. Switchgender. failure drama n romance. mind to review?


**Tragedy of Love**

* * *

Cast : Kim Keybum – SHINee (SG)

Kim Heechul – Super Junior (SG)

Lee Hyukjae – Super Junior (SG)

Kim Junsu – DBSK (SG)

Lee Jinki – SHINee

Genre : apa aja deh,,author gk pinter nentuin genre. Pengennya sih romance2 gitu tp gk tau deh berasa gk romancenya..

Rate : gk tau tingkat rate (-.-")

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author.

* * *

_**annyeong,,ini fanfict aku yang berikutnya. Author masih belajar jadi harap maklum kalau masih berantakan dan gaje ceritanya. Dan kalau ada yang merasa pernah baca fict ini harap maklum karena ide fict ini memang muncul setelah baca sebuah cerpen. Author sudah berusaha untuk made in me tapi namanya juga terinspirasi jadi sudah bisa dipastikan tidak jauh beda dengan cerita aslinya. Jadi jika kemiripan alur harap dimaklumi.**_

_**Cerita ini swicth gender. Yang tidak suka silahkan keluar dari page ini. Silahkan klik 'x' button dipojok kanan. Tidak ada yang melarang. Bagi yang sudah baca diharap review tapi yang tidak berminat terhadap fict ini diharap tidak ngebash castnya karena mereka tidak tau apa-apa. Baiklah, daripara nedengar ocehan gk jelas dari author silahkan baca fict abalku.**_

* * *

** .**

**HAPPY READING  
**

**.  
**

* * *

SM Senior High School nampak ramai pagi itu. Bel sekolah yang memang belum berdering membuat semua siswanya masih berhamburan disetiap sudut sekolahnya untuk saling mengobrol atau mungkin lebih tepatnya enggosip untuk para yeoja sekolah elit ini. Terlebih mereka baru saja masuk dari libur panjang kenaikan kelas mereka. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan satu sama lain. Saling melepas rindu karena lama ak jumpa juga jadi ajang unjuk kekayaan. Pamer akan tempat liburan yang mereka lakukan kemarin yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat atau pamer dengan pernak-pernik yang mereka beli saat liburan itu sebagai tanda bukti perjalanan mereka.

Nampak sosok seoran yeoja cantik dan enerjik melewati beberapa kelompok namja dan yeoja yang sedang berkumpul di koridor kelas. Senyumnya yang sepintas nampak seperti sebuah seringaian tersungging di bibir mungilnya bertebaran kemana-mana. Rasa percaya diri yang over limit membuatnya yakin bahwa semua orang pasti mengenalnya. Aura sang diva yang memancar kuat dari dirinya membuatnya semakin yakin dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Kim Keybum namanya, panggilannya Key atau lebih dikenal dengan Diva Key. Tubuh mungil dan ramping sangat proporsional untuk ukuran seorang yeoja. Cantik dengan mata kucingnya yang selalu menatap tajam yang seolah bisa membius para namja yang melihatnya. Kaya dan narsis yang sangat tinggi. Dia juga mengusai semua bidang terutama tari. Tidak mau kalah akan segala hal. Seolah tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia kalahkan. Hal ini membuatnya dikenal seantero sekolah. Disamping itu dia juga memiliki kelompok yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan sifatnya yang membuat mereka menjadi kelompok terheboh disekolahnya. Tidak hanya karena sikap dan sifat mereka yang terkesan meremehkan orang lain tapi juga karena kecantikan mereka yang membuat para yeoja disekolah itu iri dan membuat para namja berebutan untuk mendapat sedikit perhatian dari mereka.

Kelompoknya tidaklah banyak, hanya berempat dengannya. Yaitu Kim Heechul, diva lainnya yang sangat angkuh dengan tubuh tinggi ramping, kulit putih susu, rambut hitam lurus sebahu. Sifatnya sedikit arogan dan agak kasar namun sangat perhatian dengan keadaan sekitar, terlebih menyangkut dengan teman-temannya, tidak segan-segan untuk turun tangan langsung dan menyelesaikannya sendiri dengan caranya sendiri. Yang kedua Kim Junsu, yeoja mungil nan polos yang memiliki suara yang indah dengan rambut panjang dan pipinya yang tirus dihiasi dengan manik mata coklat yang selalu berbinar membuatnya semakin imut dan innocent. Meski dia terlihat imut dan polos namun dia yang paling dewasa diantara teman-temannya. Yang ketiga adalah Lee Hyukjae, yeoja penggemar stoberri yang sangat hyperaktif dengan gummy smile yang membuat semua orang bisa ikut tersenyum hanya dengan melihat senyumnya yang indah. Pipinya yang chubby dengan rambut blonde yang membuatnya tampak semakin ceria dan tingkahnya yang memang sangat hyperaktif itu seolah tak pernah kehabisan energi itu selalu memberikan energi positif kepada rekan-rekannya. Disamping sifat mereka yang berbeda-beda namun ada yang satu persamaan diantara mereka. Cantik. Satu kata yang sudah cukup menjadikan alasan kenapa mereka bisa dikenal seantero sekolah.

Mereka berempat cantik-cantik dan seksi . keberadaan mereka benar-benar membuat mata yang memandang terpana, taku. Semua dapat kebagian disapa bila berpapasan dengan mereka, terutama dengan Junsu dan Hyukjae yang memang terkenal murah senyum. Tidak pilih kasih. Yang nakal, bodoh, bahkan itu saingannya pun juga tetap akan mereka sapa. Jadi tidak heran jika banyak namja disekolah mereka yang jadi salah tingkah saat disapa oleh mereka. Tidak sedikit juga yang GR, merasa sang diva mempunyai rasa dengan mereka. Namun sayang, tidak satupun namja-namja itu bisa merebut perhatian keempat yeoja cantik itu. Semua pasti salah terka. Seperti kejadian sore ini.

Key yang baru saja menolak namja Nam Woohyun. Namja tampan seorang anggota basket yang tidak bisa diremehkan kepopulerannya disekolah. Banyak yeoja yang mengidolakannya. Apalagi setelah kejuaraan yang berhasil dimenangkan tim basket sekoah mereka beberapa waktu lalu dikejuaran bergengsi tingkat Senior High School dikota mereka dan itu semakin melambungkan nama Nam Woohyun yang dikenal sebagai pencetak angka terbanyak. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menggoyahkan iman seorang Key.

"Maaf ya Woohyun,,memangnya siapa kau? Berani bilang suka. Memang sih tampangmu oke dan kau juga populer tapi kau juga harus tau diri donk.. Maaf, aku tidak berminat pacaran hanya dengan jalan kaki saja.."

Bagai disambar petir siang bolong. Sama sekali tidak memperkirakan jawaban Key akan sangat menyakiti dan merobek hatinya. Dia selalu mengira senyum yang Key tebarkan untuknya merupakan sebuah tanda yang spesial. Tapi ternyata,,,Key dengan mudahnya menolaknya. Key benar-benar meremehkannya, sementara semua yeoja yang ada di SM High School sangat mengidolakannya. Bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan saat didekati sang idola. Namun kali ini tidak berlaku untuk Key, baru kali ini Nam Woohyun, idola di sekolah mereka merasa seperti orang terjelek disekolahnya. Ditolak yeoja. Hatinya terasa remuk redam.

"Ya..jeongmal pabo yeoja,,jeongmal pabonika.. Kenapa kau menolaknya? Apa yang kurang dari seorang Nam Woohyun? Ganteng dan keren seperti Tom Cruisse, terkenal pula." Pekik Heechul histeris yang merasa tidak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan sahabatnya. Kali ini mereka tengah berada dikantin sekolah, menunggu Junsu yang belum selesai dengan ulangan dikelasnya.

"Oke,,dia memang ganteng juga keren kaya Tom Cruisse. Pinter pula makanya dia bisa dapet beasiswa. Disamping itu dia juga jago basket tapi dia tak punya apa-apa. Mana bisa pacarannya hanya makan cumi bakar di emperan toko?"

"Ah,,dasar yeoja matre. Hati-hati dengan sikapmu. Kau tau dengan yang namanya karma? Apa kau tak takut suatu saat kau akan terkena karma dari semua perbuatanmu itu? Bisa saja suatu saat kau merasakan apa yang Woohyun rasakan itu." Hyukjae berusaha mengingatkan sahabatnya yang memang keras kepala dan sombong itu.

"Huh? Aku akan merasakan seperti Woohyun? Maksudmu aku akan merasakan rasanya ditolak? Begitu? Kapanpun aku mau, aku bisa menaklukan namja di sekolah ini. Tinggal kau tunjuk saja siapa namja itu. Lagipula kenapa kau membelanya Hyukkie-ya? Bukannya membelaku? Yang jadi sahabatmu itukan aku, bukannya Woohyun itu? Lagipula apa kau mau melihatku jadi hitam dan kurus kering karena hanya diajaknya jalan kaki dibawah panas dan teriknya matahari, selain itu hanya ditraktir makan cumi bakar. Bisa-bisa aku jadi kurus kering dan jelek pula. Andweeee,,,,,"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Key-ya.. Apa yang dikatakan Hyukkie ada benarnya. Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Buktinya aku sekarang cinta mati dengan namja kepala besar itu. Padahal kau tau sendiri betapa bencinya aku diawal pertemuan kita. Kau ingat kan? Yoochun oppa pertama kali dulu sangatlah playboy dan suka jual tampang pada semua yeoja, berganti yeoja setiap minggunya. Memanfaatkan semua yeoja yang mendekatinya meski itu bukan kemauannya tapi setidaknya dia bisa saja menghindari mereka tapi dia justru memanfaatkan hal itu untuk kesenangannya. Hal iru tentu saja membuatku kesalnya setengah mati dan sangat membencinya. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Aku malah tak bisa lepas dari dirinya, bahkan saat dia harus lulus dari sekolah ini dan berjanji padaku bahwa dia tidak akan bermain lagi dengan yeoja manapun dan langsung melamarku dihadapan semua siswa SM Senior High Schoole dihari kelulusannya membuatku tak bisa menolaknya dan percaya sepenuhnya pada cassanova playboy itu dan akhirnya aku tau kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Namja aneh berkepala besar itu sudah berhasil menjeratku dalam pesonanya. Kalau bukan karena karma apa itu namanya? Jadi berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang kau bicarakan itu." Junsu yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan mengikuti pembicaraan teman-temannya ikut memberi sedikit komentarnya untuk mengingatkan sahabatnya.

"Ah,,itu karena kau yang terlalu polos Su'ie-ya jadi kau dengan mudahnya percaya dengan Yoochun oppa. Tapi kenapa kalian malah memojokkanku? Kenapa kalian tak sejalan denganku? Bukannya kalian juga sama saja? Shop-a-holic. Kita sudah kenal sudah lama. Kalian pasti tau tak hanya Nam Woohyun saja yang menjabat sebagai namja populer yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi namja populer lainnya juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Woohyun lakukan. Dan semuanya tidak ada yang kuterima. Kau juga tau kalau tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kuterima, karena sangat yakin kalau mereka tidak akan bisa mengajakku nonton di bioskop premierre, dinner di restoran mewah dan menemaniku belanja tas dan baju-baju bermerk yang biasa kita lakukan."

"Memangnya pacaran itu hanya untuk nonton, makan dan belanja?"

"ya tidak juga Hyukkie-ya tapi itu kan salah satu faktor pendukung saja. Kalau mereka mau mendekati yeoja sepertiku ya berarti mereka harus punya modal. Para namja itu harus bisa menyenangka hatiku juga."

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar semua jawaban Key. Memang pantaslah kalau dia dibilang sang Diva, tak pernah mau mengalah. Mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Memang seperti itulah sifat Key. Mereka sudah mengenal lama jadi sudah sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat Key satu ini.

"Memangnya kau yakin key, kapan saja bisa menaklukan namja disekolah ini?" tantang Heechul tiba-tiba. Hyukjae dan Junsu yang sudah mencium gelagat tak baik dari Heechul langsung bergidik ngeri karena mereka tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Key yang tak pernah mau kalah dan Heechul yang sering seenaknya sendiri selalu saja bisa mencari masalah dengan Key. Kalau sudah begitu Hyukjae dan Junsu memilih hanya sebagai penonton saja karena jika mereka memihak salah satu dari mereka itu akan membahayakan mereka sendiri kedepannya. Mereka tak mau ambil resiko itu.

Key yang mendengar ucapan Heechul yang tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya bingung.

"Kalau aku menunjuk satu namja untuk kau taklukkan gimana? Mau bertaruh?" entah dari mana datangnya ide itu. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikiran Heechul. Dia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Key, hanya ingin mengingatkan Key.

Key terdiam mendengar tantangan dari Heechul. Kesal mendengarnya, seolah Heechul tidak melihat siapa dirinya. Hampir seluruh namja di SM Senior High School suka padanya. Baik itu yang sudah memiliki pasangan apalagi yang masih single, bahkan beberapa diantaranya patah hati karena ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Key. Tapi bagaimana jika namja yang ditunjuk oleh Heechul adalah namja yang memang tidak tertarik dengan yeoja cantik, kaya dan pintar seperti dirinya? Apa benar semua namja di sekolahnya ini bisa ditaklukannya? Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Key merasa tidak yakin.

"Gimana?" Heechul menyeringai, membuat Key semakin kesal. Hyukjae dan Junsu menggeleng perlahan. Membujuk Key untuk tidak terpancing dengan tantangan Heechul. Entah kenapa mereka merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Mengerikan. Tapi tentu saa tidak dihiraukan oleh Key. Sang almighty Key menyerah begitu saja? Takut dengan tantangan Heechul? NO WAY. Tentu saja kata itu tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Heechul sangat paham akan hal itu dan membuatnya semakin yakin kalau Key tidak mungkin akan menolak tantangannya. Heechul semakin menyeringai lebar melihat tingkah laku Key.

"Oke!" akhirnya Key menyanggupi tantangan Heechul. "Lalu apa taruhannya?"

"Kalau kau berhasil menaklukkan namja yang ku tunjuk, aku akan menyerahkan tas cantik yang sempat kau incar kemarin. Tapi kalau kau gagal, kau harus mau menjadi assisten pribadiku selama satu bulan."

"Ah,,anniyo.." Key menolak keras perjanjiannya itu. "Tas yang kau bilang itu aku bisa membelinya sendiri. Kenapa harus dipertaruhkan?"

"Tapi kau juga tahu kan Key kalau itu tas yang kubeli saat liburan musim panas kemarin di Paris dan itu limited edition jadi sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa sudah tidak akan ada yang memproduksinya lagi, meski kau berusaha keras untuk memesannya. Karena itu memang tas edisi spesial. Bukankah kemarin kau memaksaku untuk menjualnya padaku? Kau tetap mau mencoba mencarinya di Paris? Silahkan dan kujamin kau hanya akan gigit jari karena apa yang kau inginkan tak akan mungkin bisa kau dapatkan untuk yang satu ini. Ottohkae? Apa kau takut?" terang Heechul sambil mengedipkan matanya. Mencoba memanas-manasi Key lagi dan itu berhasil.

"Takut? Big No-No... Tidak ada yang kutakutkan... Oke, kita bertaruh." Jawab Key lantang. Meski begitu dalam hatinya agak menciut. Entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya Key tidak cukup yakin dengan kemampuan dirinya akan menang dalam taruhannya kali ini. Apa karena dia takut menjadi asisten pribadi Heechul yang sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Heechul akan memperlakukannya kelak. Atau tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri yang menyatakan bahwa dia bisa menaklukan semua namja. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat tidak percaya diri kali ini. "Siapa namja itu?"

Heechul semakin tersenyum lebar. Tersenyum penuh arti. Dia sudah tahu namja yang akan jadi target Key. Seorang namja baru di SM Senior High School, pindahan dari sekolah lain. Tampan, keren dan yang pasti namja ini sangat tidak menyukai tipe yeoja yang merasa dirinya paling cantik dan kaya seperti Key. Dia seorang namja yang kaya yang humble. Ramah dan low profile. Namja yang mulai menarik perhatian para yeoja di sekolah mereka.

"Taruhannya mulai besok, dan namja yang harus kau taklukan adalah sunbae kita, Lee Jinki sunbae, yang lebih dikenal dengan Onew sunbae. Murid baru tingkat akhir."

"Hah?" Key sangat terkejut mendengar nama yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Heechul. "Kenapa harus senior kita? Dan itu Onew sunbae?"

"Takut?" Heechul mencibir pada Key.

Key hanya bisa meneguk ludah kasar. Tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Ini sangat diluar perkiraaanya. Hyukjae dan Junsu hanya menatap Key dengan kasihan. Mereka bisa membayangkan bagaimana sadisnya Heechul nantinya saat Key jadi assisten pribadinya. Mereka hanya bisa memberikan tatapan semangat pada Key.

"Sssstt,,,tenanglah. Itu orangnya." Bisik Heechul sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya saat melihat seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

Namja itu menuju meja di dekat meja mereka. Gayanya yang tenang dan dengan ekspresi datar malah membuat Key terpana. Sangat keren. Key berusaha membangun kembali rasa percaya dirinya yang tba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Masalahnya Key tidak merasa yain bisa bersikap seenaknya pada seniornya. Takut nantinya justru dia yang akan ditindas oleh senior mereka.

Namja itu merasaa sedang diperhatikan, segera mengedarkan arah pandangannya kesuluruh penjuru sudut kantin dan mencari siapa yang sedang memperhatikannya. Merasa jengah diperhatikan jika ada yang memperhatikannya terlalu lekat. Membuatnya tak nyaman. Akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada meja mereka berempat. Hal ini membuat Key semakin kalang kabut karena salah tingkah. Hei, kemana perginya rasa percaya diri dan sikap narsisnya? Yang ada justru desiran hangat yang mengisi relung hatinya yang membuatnya semakin salah tingkah dan gelisah. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Kim Keybum merasakan perasaan ini. Dia merasa 'ajaib'. Namja itu yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya, hanya tahu namanya saja mampu menjungkirbalikkan rasa percaya diri seorang diva Key, hilang begitu saja rasa percaya dirinya itu. Jangan-jangan Heechul sudah menyiapkan taktik ini dari awal. Key merasa semakin gemas dan dia berjanji dalam hati jika dia berhasil menaklukkan namja itu dia akan membuat Heechul menjadi assisten pribadinya selama dua bulan.

"Kalau namjanya seperti dia, tentu saja aku mau. Sangat mau." Bisik Key pada semua sahabatnya. "Sepertinya dia orang yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang tadi kusebutkan."

"Tentu saja." Ucap Heechul. "Cepat dekati dia." Hyukjae dan Junsu sama sekali tidak berani berkomentar banyak disini. Mereka hanya berani menjadi penonton setia saja. Salah berucap sedikit saja akan berbuntut panjang nantinya. Biarkanlah sang cinderella Heechul dan almighty Key menyelesaikan perselisihan kecil mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak jarang itu.

Key berusah menentramkan hatinya. Berusaha melebarkan senyumnya, berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, senyumnya yang paling menarik menurutnya. Semoga namja itu kembali melihat kearahnya. Tapi sudah lebih dari lima menit, namja itu tetap berkonsentrasi di mejanya, apalagi saat chickhen strips pesanannya sudah dihidangkan di mejanya. Heechul tertawa tertahan. Key merasa dilecehkan oleh tawa Heechul. Key jadi semakin sangat kesal dibuatnya. Tapi hal itu semakin membuat Key merasa sangat tertantang untuk bisa menaklukkannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, rasa percaya dirinya kembali muncul. Dengan langkah pasti Key beranjak dari kursi mereka menuju meja namja itu. Tentu saja sudah ada sebuah rencana melintas dalam benak Key. Tidak mungkin Key akan mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan seorang namja apalagi didepan orang baru. Orang baru dan itu menjadikan Key mendapatkan ide atau alasan untuk bisa mendekati namja itu. Berkenalan. Key berencana untuk berkenalan dengan seniornya itu mengingat namja itu anak baru disekolah mereka jadi sangat wajar jika Key mengajaknya berkenalan. Heechul, Hyukjae dan Junsu yang melihat pergerakan Key terhenyak kaget. Tidak menyangka kalau Key akan bergerak saat ini juga. Nekat. Benar-benar almighty Key yang tidak pernah mengenal kata takut, menyerah apalagi kalah. Itu yang ada dalam benak mereka bertiga.

"Annyeong,,," sapa Key lembut saat dia sudah berada dekat dengan meja seniornya. Sesaat namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Memalingkan wajahnya dari makanan yang ada dihadapannya ke arah suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Memastikan bahwa sapaannya itu memang ditujukan padanya. Mengulas senyum tipis tapi kemudian kembali berkutat dengan makanan dihadapannya. Sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran yeoja saat dia tengah menikmati makanan favoritnya. "Siswa baru disini ya? Sepertinya wajahmu masih terasa asing disini."

"Ne.."

Singkat. Masih sibuk dengan Chicken strips dihadapannya.

"Pindahan dari mana? Boleh duduk sini?"

"Silahkan." Terlihat sekali bahwa namja itu sama sekali tak peduli. Key tahu itu tapi bukan Key namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja. Dia tetap melanjutkan usaha perkenalannya.

"Pindahan dari mana?" Key mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi belum dijawab oleh namja itu.

"Mianhe tapi ini waktunya makan. Aku tak suka waktu makanku diganggu oleh hal yang tak penting."

Jawaban singkat dari namja itu langsung menyulut emosi Key. Key yang selama ini tidak pernah ditolak oleh siapapun juga tiba-tiba saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh orang yang baru saja baru mau dikenalnya. Baru kali ini Key mengalami ini, dia merasa dianggap remeh. "aku juga tahu kalau kau sedang makan, siapa yang bilang kau sedang tidur?"

Namja itu hanya berdehem pelan. Tetap tidak bergeming dengan posisi awalnya. Masih sibuk dengan makanan dihadapannya.

"Huh, baru makan ayam segaris saja sudah sombong. Aku kan menyapa baik-baik. Berasa penting?" Key langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Dia kesal, sangat kesal. Tidak pernah dia merasa sangat diremehkan seperti kali ini. Dan itu berhasil membuat namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanannya ke arah Key. Tertegun melihat Key yang terlihat sangat kesal. Manik matanya yang tajam terlihat memicing menandakan betapa kesalnya dia sekarang. Namun itu tidak membuat wajah Key terlihat jelek atau aneh tapi justru membuat wajah Key terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Namja itu tertegun melihat wajah didepannya. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan chicken strips yang ada ditangannya karena terpesona akan aura kecantikan Key.

Namja itu, Onew, tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari seorang yeoja. Biasanya para yeoja akan terus menempel padanya meski dia bertingkah acuh dan tak peduli seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Key. Dia selalu mengacuhkan semua yeoja yang mendekatinya yang membuat lambat laun para yeoja mundur dengan sendirinya saat mereka mulai jengah dengan sikap acuhnya. Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian saat di sekolahnya dulu jadi dia sudah sangat mengerti ciri-ciri yeoja yang sedang berusaha mendekatinya. Namun tidak pernah ada yang berani berkata seperti itu padanya. Belum pernah ada yang mengomentari bagaimana sikapnya pada yeoja apalagi memarahinya seperti yang Key baru saja lakukan. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya tertegun dan terpesona akan keberanian yeoja ini.

Sebenarnya saat Onew melirik wajah Key pertama kali saat memasuki kantin ini, dia sudah sangat yakin bahwa Key adalah yeoja cantik, sangat cantik luar biasa. Dia sendiri juga bingung dengan tingkahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap dingin, seperti dia biasanya menanggapi para yeoja yang berusaha mendekatinya selama ini. Mungkin itu untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Molla. Tiba-tiba penyesalannya muncul karena tadi dia tidak menyambut sapaan yeoja cantik ini tadi dengan baik.

"Mianhe." Ucap Onew buru-buru menahan tangan mungil Key, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut dan tatap mata yang menggambarkan penyesalannya dengan apa yang tadi diperbuat pada yeoja cantik itu. Tindakannya mengejutkan Key dan menahan langkah Key yang tadi hendak beranjak pergi dari meja namja itu. "Lee Jinki imnida."

Key pun akhirnya menoleh dan menatap matanya yang bisa dibilang sipit itu, yang seperti bulan sabit. Terlebih sekarang namja itu tersenyum lebar dan itu semakin membuat matanya semakin tidak terlihat. Hanya seperti sebuah garis melengkung yang menghiasi wajah sempurna milik namja dihadapan Key ini. Sepintas Key bisa melihat betapa chubby pipinya dengan hidung yang menjulang dan bibir apel yang melengkung indah semalin membuat wajahnya semakin sempurna. Tanpa sadar pipi Key bersemu merah saat menyadari batapa tampannya wajah namja ini.

"Jeongmal mianhe. Bukan maksudku untuk bersikap sombong seperti tadi. Tapi memang kurang suka kalau ada yang mengganggu acara makanku, terlebih itu makanku dengan menu favoritku. Mianhe. Aku pindahan dari Mokpo."

Perlahan senyum Key kembali mengembang. Rasa kesalnya yang tadi memuncak mendadak hilang begitu saja terlebih saat melihat pipi chubby itu, terihat sangat lembut. "Kim Keybum imnida. Biasa dipanggil Key. Selamat bergabung di SM Senior High School."

"Gomawoyo.."

"Mianhe,,,tidak bermaksud untuk ganggu waktu makanmu tadi. Hanya saja aku baru melihatmu jadi aku ingin tahu siapa."

Dilain pihak, nampak Heechul, Hyukjae dan Junsu yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya baru saja. Heechul terlihat sangat khawatir, takut akan kalah taruhan. Sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya jika perkenalan mereka akan berjalan mulus begitu saja. Tanpa ada rintangan apapun. Melihat Key yang kini semakin asyik mengobrol dengan Onew membuat Heechul semakin gelisah dan yakin kalau kali ini dia akan kalah taruhan lagi dengan Key. Dalam hati merutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan beraninya menantang Key untuk bertaruh. Huh, berdengus kesal melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Padahal awalnya dia yakin kalau Onew itu berbeda dengan namja-namja yang ada di sekolah mereka, dia merasa kalau Onew tidak akan tertarik dengan Key. Tapi sepertinya pemikirannya itu tidak terbukti. Terlihat kini Onew dan Key yang masih terlihat mengobrol asyik di meja Onew. Bahkan Onew melupakan makanannya. Melihat Heechul yang gelisah dan mendengus kesal membuat Hyukjae dan Junsu terkikik geli. Mereka tau kalau Heechul sedang meratapi nasib tas barunya. Heechul semakin menpoutkan bibirnya saat tau Hyukjae dan Junsu menertawakannya.

Keesokan harinya, Key terlihat semakin akrab dengan Onew. Heechul, Hyukjae dan Junsu hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Hyukjae dan Junsu mendelik kesal pada Heechul. Karena menurut mereka karena ide konyol Heechul yang mengajak Key untuk bertaruh mendapatkan senior mereka membuat Key mendekati namja itu dan sekarang terbukti dengan hampir seluruh waktu Key dihabiskan dengan Onew, bukan dengan mereka. Mereka jadi jarang kumpul berempat. Jelas saja Hyukjae dan Junsu menyalahkan Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul hanya meringis tak jelas. Dalam hatinya dia juga sedang merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Key menjadi jauh dengan mereka karena ide konyolnya namun disamping itu dia juga sedang meratapi nasib tasnya yang semakin terlihat menjauh. Sudah terlihat sangat jelas jika Key akan memenangkan taruhan mereka. Terlihat Key yang selalu diantar jemput oleh Onew setiap harinya dengan mobil sport hitam milik Onew.

"Ottohke? Aku menang kan?" Key tersenyum lebar. Heechul hanya tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

"Memangnya Onew sunbae sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Hmm,,belum sih tapi kan dari semua tingkah lakunya sudah cukup membuktikan kalau aku sudah menaklukkan hatinya Onew oppa. Itu artinya aku menang."

"Onew oppa? Wooah, sudah sedekat itukah kalian.." Junsu terpekik kaget mendengar cara Key memanggil senior mereka. Itu sudah cukup jadi bukti seberapa dekat hubungan mereka. Tentu saja ini semakin membuat Heechul semakin gelisah.

"Anniyo,," protes Heechul yang takut tasnya akan melayang ketangan Key. "Onew sunbae harus menyatakan cintanya dulu padamu dan kalian resmi jadi sepasang kekasih dulu baru kau bisa dinyatakan menang dan tas idamanmu itu bisa resmi menjadi milikmu."

"Hmm,,benar juga sih apa yang Chullie katakan. Bagaimana bisa dibilang sudah bisa menaklukkan hati Onew sunbae jika Onew sunbae belum menyatakan cintanya padamu Key-ah? Siapa tau Onew sunbae hanya menganggap kau sebagai teman dekatnya, seperti Siwonnie padaku. Meski orang-orang sering sekali beranggapan kalau aku berselingkuh dibelakang Donghae dan Siwonnie berselingkuh dari Kibummie tapi kita tahu kalau Siwonnie hanya menganggapku sebagai yeodongsengnya saja, tak lebih." Ucapan polos Hyukjae membuat Key menyeringai senang, merasa Hyukjae membelanya sedangkan Key memandang kesal. Membuat Hyukjae meringkuk bersembunyi dibelakang Junsu. Dia baru saja merasa kalau apa yang baru saja dikatakannya adalah salah besar. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud memihak pada siapapun. Dia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam benaknya. Mengintip dari balik punggung Junsu dan melihat Key yang nampak kesal. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengucapkan mianhe pada Key tanpa suara. Key hanya mendengus kesal. Kesal pada Hyukjae yang sangat polos dan kesal pada Heechul yang masih tidak mau menerima kekalahannya.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae ada benarnya. Sedikit rasa takut kembali membayangi hatinya. Namun rasa itu langsugng ditepis kuat saat mengingat tas limited edition milik Heechul yang akan segera menjadi miliknya dan Heechul yang akan menjadi asissten pribadinya. Juga predikat yeoja cantik yang sempurna, yang bisa menaklukkan siapapun tergamar jelas dalam benaknya dan ini membuat percaya dirinya meningkat. "Arraso,, minggu ini kalian akan lihat aku sudah resmi jadi yeojachingu. Dan kau Chullie,,siapkan tas itu untukku.."

Sore itu langit sangat cerah. Angin bertiup pelan, membawa daun-daun kering berterbangan. Suasana taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Nampak Key yang sedang menunggu Onew. Semalam mereka saling berkirim pesan singkat. Key sengaja memancing percakapan mereka membahas mengenai kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini.

_Oppa, kau tahu? Teman-temanku memusuhiku akhir-akhir ini._

_Waeyo Key? Kau berbuat salah pada mereka?_

_Anniya,,mereka mengira oppa sudah jadi namjachinguku dan mereka marah karena aku tak mau jujur dan cerita pada mereka kalau aku berpacaran dengan oppa._

_Memangnya kau mau menjadi yeojachingu oppa Key?_

_Eum,, mollayo. Lihat saja nanti waktu oppa menyatakan cintanya padaku. /_

_Arrasso,,besok ada waktu? Besok ada yang mau oppa bicarakan padamu. Kita bertemu di taman belakang selepas jam sekolah ne?_

Sedari tadi Key merasa gugup dan jantungnya tak berhenti berdatak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia merasa kalau jantungnya seperti sedang berlomba, sangat kencang. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang saat melihat sosok gagah Onew melangkah mendekatinya dan kemudian duduk di kursi panjang yang kini juga tengah diduduki oleh Key. Onew menyapa Key lembut.

"Memangnya kau benar mau jadi yeojachingu oppa?" bisik Onew

"Itu berarti oppa menyatakan cintanya pada Key?" jantung Key semakin berdetak kencang. Jika saja tidak ada kulit yang membungkusnya mungkin jantungnya sudah melompat keluar dari tempatnya karena kencangnya jantung Key itu berdetak. Key cuma bisa berharap Onew tidak mendengar degup jantungnya itu. Itu akan sangat memalukan jika sampai didengar Onew.

"Ne,,saranghae Key. Saranghae nae kitty." Bisik Onew lagi dan itu sukses membuat pipi tirus Key merona hebat. Pipi putih Key sekarang berwarna merah, seperti warna tomat. "Tapi,,,aku dilarang umma appa untuk punya yeojachingu selama masih sekolah. Ottohke?"

Pipi tirus Key yang semula bersemu mendadak berubah. Warna merah yang tadi menghiasi wajah manisnya Key mendadak pergi dan pipi Key nampak pucat pasi sekarang. "Jadiiiii..." tanya Key tertahan.

"Ya itu artinya untuk saat ini belum bisa pacaran. Kita berteman saja dulu. Ottohke?"

Kalau saja tidak ada Onew dihadapannya bisa dipastikan Key akan meledak, akan marah dan berteriak tak jelas untuk melampiaskan emosinya. _Uuh, pabpo namja. Siapa yang mau berpacaran dihadapan appa dan ummamu? Kita bukan mau menikah. Kita hanya berpacaran saja karena aku benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam jerat cintamu. Neo saranghae, jeongmal saranghae. Memang awalnya dia hanya ingin memenangkan taruhan itu tapi pada akhirnya aku tahu kalau aku benar-benar sayang dan menyukaimu. Aku mengakui kalau aku terkena karmanya. Disaat aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang namja tapi tidak dengan namja itu. Hiks. hiks._ Key hanya bisa meratapi dalam hati.

Key berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya yang tadi ditinggalnya. Nampak Heechul, Hyukjae dan Junsu menunggunya. Sepertinya mereka tahu kalau Onew akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Key. Mereka tak sabar menanti cerita dari Key. Mereka tadi tak sengaja melihat Key yang berjalan kearah taman belakang dan tadi dia memang bilang kalau ada janji dengan Onew sunbae.

"Ottohke? Tasku akhirnya jadi milikmu atau kau jadi assisten pribadiku selama satu bulan?" sambut Heechul begitu Key sampai depan pintu kelas mereka. Membuat Key kesal dan juga sedih.

"Sepertinya Key yang akan jadi assisten pribadi Chullie." Heechul langsung tertawa kencang mendengar ucapan Junsu dan sepertinya ucapan Junsu tak salah mengingat ekspresi Key yang bisa dibilang tidak senang.

"Hei, tidak ada yang berani menolak Key. Almighty Key. Tentu saja aku bisa menaklukan siapa saja namja yang ada disekolah ini." Ucap Key sebal karena mereka justru menertawakannya disaat dia merasa sedih karena baru menyadari kalau dia benar-benar mencintai namja tampan itu. "Onew oppa suka padaku, dia juga bilang saranghae padaku. Itu artinya aku bisa menaklukkan hatinya."

"Tapi dia tidak memintamu untuk jadi yeojachingunyakan? Kalian belum resmi pacarankan?" bantah Heechul. Dia tak rela jika tasnya melayang begitu saja ketangan Key dan itu artinya dia juga harus mengakui kemenangan Key. Tidak untuk kali ini. Dia akan berusaha untuk membantahnya jika Key belum resmi jadi yeojachingu Onew sunbae.

"Tapi..." Key jadi salah tingkah. Kesal dan sedih.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kelas, tepat dibelakang Key terdengar suara yang terdengar tak asing ditelingan Key. Suara Onew. "Aku sudah menyatakan cinta pada Key..."

Key sontak langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Onew. Begitu pula dengan ketiga temannya, langsung menatap horor kearah Onew yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu kelas mereka. Key terkejut. Tidak menyangka Onew tiba-tiba akan muncul dibelakangnya.

"Aku menyukai Key. Aku jatuh cinta pada Key dan aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Key di halaman belakang sekolah. Tapi karena orang tuaku tidak mengijinkanku untuk mempunyai yeojachingu selama masih sekolah jadi aku bilang padanya menunda sementara waktu untuk jadi yeojachinguku sampai dapat ijin dari kedua orang tuaku. Dan itu artinya Key tetap menang taruhan ini kan?"

Heechul, Hyukjae dan Junsu hanya bisa terdiam, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan senior mereka. Sementara disisi lain, Onew nampak hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Sebelum berlalu dari kelas mereka, Onew berbisik ditelinga Key. "Chukkae..."

Key tak bisa mengucapkan sepatahkatapun. Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tiba-tiba pikirannya menjadi kosong. Tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Mendadak tubuhnya merasa lemas dan tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Key terduduk lemah dilantai kelas mereka. Heechul, Hyukjae dan Junsu yang melihat sontak menghampiri Key. Key terisak pelan. Hal ini membuat ketiga sahabatnya terkejut dan langsung memeluk tubuh Key. Berusaha menenangkan Key yang semakin terisak kencang. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya.

Key yang masih menunduk dan terisak. Hatinya merasa sakit mendengar ucapan Onew baru saja. Nampak tatapan mata Key yang kosong. Kedua pipinya basah oleh air yang jatuh dari manik mata tajamnya. Jauh dalam hatinya Key merasa sangat menyesal. Hatinya merasa berlubang, kosong. Kali ini Key, sang almighty diva benar-benar kena karma. Kesandung cinta oleh seorang Lee Jinki.

* * *

bagaimana? fict ini jelas sangat abal sekali kan?

terima kasih sekali bagi yang sudah mau baca..

dan lebih berterima kasih lagi bagi yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya...

author membutuhkan waktu hampir 6 jam hanya untuk menyelesaikan fit abal ini jadi author bisa merasakan bagaimana sedihnya jika ada yang tidak meninggalkan jejaknya meski hanya untuk 5 menit saja..

author akan sangat menghormati bagi reader yang mau ngeriview untuk perkembangan fict author kedepannya..

terima kasih untuk **Cho Rai Sa, umi elf teukie** and **Nisa **yang udah mau comment di 'PROMISE' fict aku sebelumnya.. *bighug n kissu*

semoga fict yang ini bakal ada yang review juga.

gomawo..

*bow*

mind to review?


End file.
